Glimmer
"Well...Join the Alliance" -Glimmer to Alessa Glimmer was the female tribute from District 1 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games and one of the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. Biography Glimmer is the female tribute from District 1, although it is unknown if she volunteered or was reaped in the games. Glimmer took part of the tribute parade along with her district partner,Marvel and was dressed in lavish clothes representing her district's export which is jewels. Glimmer's interview with Caesar went very well, as she did a great job and looked the part wearing a provocative see-through gold dress.Katniss said that she was sexy and that her mentor didn't have any trouble coming up with an angle for her. Alessa betted that she would get alot of sponsers. Glimmer's Tribute Token was the only one of the 74th Hunger Games to be confiscated. The gemstone of the ring she brought, when twisted, revealed a poisoned spike. She didn't get arrested because nobody could prove she had knowledge of the ring being a weapon. Glimmer was not to be underestimated. Being one of the Career Tributes, she had a good chance of survival and was Ready to fight, and she was likely one of the older tributes though her exact age is unknown. In the film portrayal, during her private session with the gamemakers, Glimmer received a score of 9.At the Cornucopia, she snagged a beautiful silver bow and a quiver of arrows and helped pick off the remaining fighters not part of the Careers' Alliance. She also made Yuri, Rue, Sam, Caitlyn and Kyle join the alliance because of their knowledge and felt sorry for them, because they would die anyway. Physical Appearance 'The Girl wiith blonde hair and emerald eyes approached me, i felt nervous enough, i figured out that she was a career tribute" -Alessa on Glimmer's appearance Glimmer is described to be tall, with flowing blonde hair and emerald eyes. She was described as beautiful or downright sexy.which Alessa commented that she was sexy anyway. She is described as being 5'7" tall. Relationships Alessa "P''romise me Alessa...come back safe''", "Yeah i will come back safe and alive" Glimmer felt pity for Alessa even though Careers were excepted to be cruel and with no mercy but Glimmer felt sorry for the younger tributes who have to fight, mostly Rue and Alessa, she made a plan for the bloodbath that Rue and Alessa would run to the woods while they (Careers) will fight for the supplies.She and Alessa keep contact after the games finish. Rue "Rue what happened?", "i slammed my head into a tree, like...boom.." -Glimmer asking Rue what happened to her head Glimmer took care of Rue like a little sister, comforting her as she could, both of them got along because of Glimmer taking care of her in the arena, Rue likes Glimmer and is always being protected by her. Cato "We Won...", "We really won!" -Cato and Glimmer after they win with the others Both Cato and Glimmer gained a romantic interest in each other, they are often seen laughing and talking, .when Glimmer was guarding Rue and Yuri, she is shown sleeping on Cato's arm.When they won the games, Cato and Glimmer were locked in a passionate kiss, which the others witnessed. Personality Glimmer was nice to Rue and Yuri, planning to protect them from other tributes who brang harm to the, she was mothery to the, cared and nurtured them while in the arena with them, Yuri describes Glimmer as a mother, a mother she never really had but she describes her as a big sister figure. Trivia *Glimmer's name means to "shimmer or flicker." *Glimmer and Cato appear to have a romantic interest in each other. Category:74th Hunger Games Tributes Category:Females